psiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Energy Manipulation
Energy Manipulation (Or EM for short.) is the basic skill every psion and mancer needs to know, you will never get anywhere without this skill. Thankfully, it is very easy to learn and is very rewarding. Some people think EM is just a boring obstacle between them and their chosen ability, but a true intermediate of EM can turn the world into their playgroud, whether it is energy blasts shooting things off desks, energy disrupting electronics, to boosting signals, EM is a fantastic skill to learn. For Beginners Energy warm-up For beginners, the best way to start is to find somewhere to sit or lie down. Close your eyes and imagine the streams of energy all throughout your body, you could try imagining a clump of energy being formed at the third eye or dan tien, and follow it around your body as it travels through the energy streams. This is also a excellent warm-up for novices as well. Energy Release For this one, you will need to hold one hand out in front of you whilst in a sitting position, imagine the energy in your hand slowly releasing, drifting away from you hand, after a bit, stop. This is also a good warm up as it gets your energy flowing and with some practice can be used to dispel Negative energy. Energy Absorption To do this, hold one hand over a energy source, For beginners a piece of wooden furniture like a desk is best. Once your hand is over the object, imagine streams of energy leaving the object and being absorbed into your hand. This is also a good warm-up as it can grant you extra energy to practice with and is recommended for beginners. Energy Trade (self) This excercise is to teach you how to transfer energy, to do this, hold out your hands as if you were holding a basketball, next do the '''Energy release '''tech in both hands, try and focus the energy into going into the opposite hand, for each hand. Object imbuing To imbue and object with energy, you need to hover one hand over the object you wish to imbue, next release some energy and focus it going into the object, after you have charged it sufficiently, place both hands next to the object, and release some more energy, but focus it forming a shell around the object so that the energy stays in. Energy ball Think of this as the graduation tech, from beginner into novice Mage, to do this, release energy from both hands whilst they are cupped, focus the energy into a ball shape and keep adding energy, when the energy in it makes it too big, condense it, and keep adding more. Eventually, open your eyes to see results, it mostly takes the form of a very dim, faint light for beginners after the first few times, if you bring your hands together you should feel a force or energy or sensation. When you feel like the ball is ready, charge one end with energy to propel it, and the other end with a volatized version of that same energy, then try and shoot it at a piece of paper and observe the effects. Category:Energy